The available spectrum for two-way radio systems is limited in today's regulatory environment. Spectrum re-allocations, re-banding and re-purposing are becoming much more common in several radio frequency (RF) bands. Cellular carrier spectrum use (due to the smartphone revolution) is consuming especially large quantities of spectrum, leaving relatively less spectrum available for two-way radio uses. It is believed that this squeeze on available land mobile radio (LMR) spectral resources and spectrum use will continue to increase in the future, and will challenge two-way radio users.
Accordingly, there is a need for new and useful methods and systems for improving adjacent channel rejection performance in a wireless network, such as a land mobile radio network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.